Cheeky twin-s
by Lolliepopsticks
Summary: so. Kin, Kon, Konnie and Kim are planning a Christmas mistletoe surprise for Corey-Laney and Carrie-Larry. It will turn out well. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys and girls, or girls and guys. I have a Christmas fanfic here, and guess what? It's not a one-shot! YAY! I hope you enjoy it! There will be a few POV changes. (I will be continuing Twins, Brothers, Sisters and Sad Life!) (A random fact-I was listening to 'All I want for Christmas is you' while writing this! It's a great song! Also I learnt it on the piano!-yes random!)

I am very thankful that you guys enjoy me fanfics!

Feel free to Follow/Favourite/Review!

FANFIC TIME!

…

**Kon's POV**

"Hahaha. Me and my twin brother and the other twins am planning the best thing ever. Well I would say good for Laney and Corey and Carrie and Larry. Because we all know that Corey likes Laney and Laney likes Corey. And Carrie likes Larry and Larry likes Carrie. What else better since it is Christmas we…"

**Kin's POV**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was the one who suggested it! The idea?" I say to my bro.

"Hey we are here to!" Konnie and Kim shouted.

"But I was the one with you to make you think of that idea! I was the one laughing along with it, and I was just telling the readers! Also I knew it wasn't a good idea to have those twin around!" he replies back pointing at the girls.

"Hey! Have some respect!" Kim yelled at Kon while Konnie tried calming her sister down.

Kon has such weird thinking.

We end up heading towards the groj (Me my bro and the other twins) until we were stopped by a hot dog stand. Of cores Kon and Konnie wanted one so we ended up buying 2, wait no 6.

We finally arrive to the groj and we, Konnie and Kon both see that Corey is actually hugging Laney. You can just imagine the love hearts around them and Kon took a picture of it.

"Aww. They are so cute!" Kon and Konnie said as Kon took the picture.

"Shhhhhh! You don't want them finding out!" I whisper back putting my finger in front of me.

We decide to talk really loudly like we were approaching the groj, which was Kim's idea so they wouldn't suspect us.

We walked into the groj and Corey was on the stage with his electric guitar and Laney just sitting on the couch.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" we say together.

"Oh nothing much and what are the Newman twins here anyways?" Laney said chilled.

"Oh ok and because Kin invited them." Kon said death staring his brother.

"So, Corey? What we going to do today? It's like 4 days till Christmas." I ask.

"Oh I got us a Christmas jig on Christmas eve!" Corey replied grabbing out Christmas hats and throwing them at us.

"WHAT?" we all say surprised, but happily (except for the Newman twins).

"Kin, remember the plan and we are all set. Christmas eve both at park, then hang at groj. Ok?" Kim whispered in my ear.

"Yes! I got is sorted. Get Carrie and Larry sorted too. Ok? Then text me!" I whispered back and we bump fists.

**Konnie's POV**

I patted the shoulder of my twin and we both left to Carrie's house while she was telling me the rest of the plan…

…..

**Corey's POV**

We are set and this time I already got lyrics from Trina's diary because I made her go love-y over Nick Mallory for Christmas, which this time was really hard. So here was the song…

With You

Verse 1  
There is only one thing I want, for Christmas,  
and that thing, is you, you, you.  
There's something, around us, which is happiness,  
and I want to share it with you, you, you.  
Come on…

Bridge  
Come closer, come.  
Be with me, be.

Chorus  
With you, is what I care,  
With you, is what I want to share.  
With you-u-ooo, with you-u-ooo,  
All I want to do, is be with you.

Verse 2  
There is something I want this Christmas,  
and that is love, kisses and hugs.  
There is this thing around us,  
Which keeps me protected, and warm.  
and that is you…

Chorus 2  
We won't be separated this Christmas,  
There will be mistletoe, everywhere,  
There will be nothing to fuss,  
and we will be kissing underneath the mistletoe there…

Bridge  
Come closer, come.  
Be with me, be.

Chorus  
With you, is what I care,  
With you, is what I want to share.  
With you-u-ooo, with you-u-ooo,  
All I want to do, is be with you.

All I want to do.  
Everything I want to do.  
Is be with YOU.

…..

As Grojband, we jammed! We rocked the stage!

"Wow! That was the best we ever jammed before!" Kon shouted while doing tricks with his drumsticks.

"Yeah I have to agree!" Laney added.

"We are so ready for the real concert!" I yell out excitedly to the whole band.

***In the meantime* **

**Carrie's POV**

I have already asked Larry and the twins to come chill with me at my place. Larry has just arrived.

"Hey Larry!" I greeted with a big smile.

"Hi!" Larry said back.

We walked up to my room.

"The twins are coming right?" Larry questioned.

"Yeah, they should be here soon, I hope!" I tell him.

We reached my room and we both flopped on my bed and accidently held hands. But it felt good so we both didn't let go.

….

"Hey!" Konnie yelled as she got into my room.

Oh, fudge cake. I fell asleep the whole time and Larry and I are still holding hands. I quickly left go and I straighten up my beanie, as a distraction.

"You two, look so cute when you guys sleep!" Kim added.

I gave them death stares and Konnie nudged her sister in the rib.

"AWw!" Kim said "What was that for?"

"Nothing! Larry wake up!" Konnie yelled in Larry's ear.

"Wha? Wait What? What happened?" Larry said, still confused.

"Don't worry!" Kim added "Also Konnie and I would like to tell you this. We are all invited to the Christmas Carol of Peace Vil on Christmas eve! We are going ok?"

"Umm yeah sure." I say "What about you Larry? You going to come?"

"Ok? I guess?" Larry replied still confused.

"Yay!" Konnie added.

Soon they all left. I just want to tell Larry me feelings…

….

**Kim's POV**

I quickly texted Kin that the Newmans were all going! Part 1 complete! Now everything else needs to go as planned!

….

Sooooo! How was it? Did you like it?

Feel free to Follow/favourite/Review!

More soooon!-very soon!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Cheeky twin 2

Hello, hello, hello, hello! Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy it

Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Awww thanks! and here is chapter 2! I am soooo glad you love it so far!

Guest: Thanks, thanks, thanks.

A .E: hahahah. Thanks. I love writing songs!

Fernanda. Yes! I will! Chapter 2 here!

Again feel free to review/follow/favourite!

….

***The day before Christmas Eve transition!**

**Kon's POV**

Ok now, just one more day. Let this work! I really want this for Corey and Laney!

Then Konnie coughed. Oh yeah and Carrie and Larry.

But Corey and Laney need to be together! They have already kissed once in public! They are meant to be together…

Well anyways the sisters have came over to our place to make a card for them. (It wasn't my idea… I lied…) It was a cute Christmassy card, with mistletoes and a picture of them. Well Corey and Laney hugging. And Konnie caught a picture of Larry and Carrie holding hands.

This plan is going a-ok!

***In the meantime…***

**Carrie's POV**

Since there was nothing to do, because the twins are doing something again and I somehow couldn't contact Larry so I decided to go to the park.

Walking doesn't seem to do much. Lyric writing seems to feel, feel emotional, packed full of emotions. So I decide to chill on the park bench and flip out my note book.

I ended up writing a full song and when I was about to go home, I was stopped but sweet, cute, adorable, Larry. HOLLY, what is Larry going here.

"Hey! Haven't seen you around here before." Larry said as he approached me.

"Um, hey, Larry." I say nervously while I blush a light pink.

He smiles and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear "So, what brings you here?" he said while stealing my spot on the bench. I give him a friendly death stair, yeah it might be weird but I did.

"Oh nothing much, just got board at home. What about you?" I say calmly.

"Oh me? Well I just wanted to catch some fresh air." He said.

I looked him, confused. "Yeah, another thing, I got board to…" He told me. "Why don't you sit down?" while patting a spot beside him.

I sat down beside him and we chatted for ages.

***Back to the groj…***

**Corey's POV**

I am actually excited for the gig tonight. This is going to be awesome! As I was thinking, Laney walked in.

"Hey Laney!" I said as I walk up and give her a hug.

"Hey… Core." Laney said back stuttering.

"So how you been? Are you excited about the gig? Are you excited about it being Christmas?" I said quickly gesturing hand movements.

"Um, yeah, sure!" Laney replied lifting one eyebrow.

"Cool!" I say back smiling.

Why am I acting so weird around Lanes? Well I did like her from the start, when we first met-Band… Aww, she's adorable.

Snap out of it Corey, snap o-u-t of it!

***Setting up at gig transition***

As Grojband we set our gear up at the back and the Newmans walked in.

"OH, hey Newmans? What are you doing here?" I ask.

Carrie shrugged, crossed her arms and said "Oh, nothing much. Just want to see you guys fail on stage?"

Laney coughed.

"Look at the time, looks like it's you time to, humiliate yourselves." Carrie said smiling widely.

"Thanks for the encouragement!" I said back.

Carrie laughed "No problems!" and walks out with the rest of the Newmans.

…

The stage is set and as Grojband, we are ready to go and rock Peace Vil.

"Let's rock Peace Vil!" I start "1-2-3" and I sing

'_There is only one thing I want, for Christmas,  
and that thing, is you, you, you.  
There's something, around us, which is happiness,  
and I want to share it with you, you, you.  
Come on…'_

The crowd cheered, screamed and yelled. Carrie and the Newmans just rolled their eyes and moved to over to a bench and tree area.

After we finished packing we actually joined well met up with the Newmans. It wasn't my idea.

Soon the mayor gave a speech "As mayor, I can announce that we can start that count down, now!"

The crowd shouted "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 it's finally Christmas."

Everyone screamed again. Carrie tripped over Larry and ended up falling into a kiss. As they say, head over heels and they both whispered "Wow"

Trina got what she wanted. A kiss from Nick. I don't think they are a great match. I think Mina should be with Nick.

"Or we can just ditch the plan and go with this." Kin whispered (and I overheard) to Kim.

"What plan?" I ask. But before I could get an answer Kim and Kin held a mistletoe above Laney and me.

"What do you have to do, if there's a mistletoe above two people?" Kin asked, playing dumb.

"Will you be ok, Laney?" I ask her in a whisper nervously. Again, before I could get a reply, I felt Laney's lips on mine. The Grojband twins cheered and the Newmans too.

After we broke the kiss, I was breathing heavily and Laney just smiled.

Then Konnie took the mistletoe out of Kim's hands and said. "Thank-you."

"Hey! Give that back!" Kim yelled.

"Sorry I.." Konnie started. Then they started fighting.

Soon the mistletoe flew out of their hands and landed in the tree above Larry and Carrie. Well guess what. Soon they were kissing again.

After that everyone was shoving one-another under the mistletoe-tree.

Soon everyone left, it was only Laney and me and it ended up that moment we were standing under the mistletoe.

"So, we are under the mistletoe again" Laney said cheekily. Then I tried to kiss Lanes but all she did was pull a cheeky face and said "I know you love Me." she winked at me and walked off with something familiar on her head.

I shrugged and then I felt my head. No beanie! Laney took it of me.

"Laney!" I shout and run. She sees me and runs for her dear life. She teased me, how is this possible? I am the one who teases.

I hear her laugh.

She ends up stopping, panting. I stop beside her and try to catch my breath.

When I look down the street I see beautiful Christmas lights.

Laney then stands in-front of me.

"Can I have my beanie back?" I ask.

"Maybe." Laney teases again.

I was about to ask again but I was stoped again, yes again, by Laney's lips. She took of my beanie and placed it on my head.

Laney mumbled again "I know you love me."

….

AHHHHHHHH. How did you like it?

Yeah, I am sorry it was a short chapter story but I hoped you enjoyed it! I loved writing it! But omg the ending!

Again feel free to review/follow/favourite.

I am going to continue writing Sad Life and Twins, Brothers, Sisters!

Bye for now,

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE  
hope you have a lovely Christmas,  
and a fantastic New Year!**_

_**Lolliepopsticks!**_


End file.
